The "usual practice" today is to perform tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy (T&A) on an outpatient basis. Postoperative pain is a significant obstacle to the rehabilitation of a patient influencing, among other things, the ability to return to normal activity. This randomized controlled study will compare pain management and behavioral changes in children having tonsillectomy and randomized to either stay in the hospital for 24 hours postoperatively or be discharged to home 3 - 4 hours postoperatively (the norm).